FATHER
by sei heichou
Summary: "Ia butuh pelampiasan atas kekalutannya pagi ini. Tetsuya ingin menumpahkan semua rasa kecewanya. Dan ia yakin, Seijuurou bisa menenangkannya." incest! MAYUKURO / AKAKURO
1. Chapter 1

_"Ayah, Tetsuya ingin tampan seperti Ayah jika sudah besar."_

_"Tentu. Sekarang saja Tetsuya sudah tampan."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Benar. Bahkan sekarang Tetsuya sudah tampan melebihi Ayah."_

_"Kalau begitu, jika Tetsuya sudah besar, Tetsuya akan menikah dengan Ayah."_

_"Tetsuya tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis yang cantik?"_

_"Tidak. Harus Ayah. Tetsuya tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain dan meninggalkan Ayah."_

_"Ah, ya ya ya. Tetsuya akan menikah dengan Ayah jika sudah besar."_

* * *

**_FATHER_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**shota!Akashi Seijuurou**

**shota!Kuroko Tetsuya**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous, incest!MayuKuro_**

**_KnB is T. Fujimaki's_**

* * *

_._

_"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ayah."_

_"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."_

_Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengecup pipi sang ayah lalu duduk menghadap meja makan, tepat di seberang kursi sang ayah yang tengah mengiris roti. Tetsuya terlihat pendiam seperti biasa. Dia akan berbicara banyak hanya ketika merajuk dan menginginkan suatu hal dari ayahnya. Dan sekarang, di sinilah ia, berdua di meja makan bersama sang ayah, Chihiro._

_"Tetsuya. Habiskan rotimu dan minumlah susunya. Ayah akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah setelah selesai sarapan."_

_"Ayah-"_

_Tetsuya menarik tangan sang ayah yang berjalan melewatinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan sang ayah. Chihiro yang tidak mengerti hanya diam dan menunggu sang anak mengatakan sesuatu._

_"Hari ini Ayah ke kantor saja. Aku–"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Aku akan berangkat sendiri."_

_Chihiro melepas tangan Tetsuya perlahan. Ia berjongkok di samping Tetsuya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Tetsuya. Chihiro mengelus pelan pipi anak semata wayangnya._

_"Tumben Tetsuya ingin berangkat sendiri. Kau yakin?"_

_Tetsuya semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Dagu semakin merapat pada dadanya._

_"Apakah Ayah pernah mengajarimu berbohong?"_

_Gelengan adalah jawaban Tetsuya._

_"Jadi?"_

_"Aku berangkat bersama Akashi-kun."_

_Chihiro menarik tangannya dari pipi Tetsuya dan berpindah ke rambut biru muda sang anak dan mengelusnya pelan. Pada akhirnya Tetsuya memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang bola mata abu-abu milik sang ayah yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sayang._

_"Ayah tidak keberatan kau berangkat dengan siapa saja. Asalkan Tetsuya tetap aman dan bisa menjaga diri dengan baik."_

_"Terima kasih, Ayah."_

_Tangan Tetsuya merangkul leher sang ayah lalu menariknya hingga bibir mungilnya mampu menjangkau milik sang ayah. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Chihiro. Keduanya saling melempar senyum seusainya._

_"Hati-hati di jalan. Jika ada apa-apa, cepatlah menelepon Ayah."_

_Tetsuya mengangguk antusias dan meraih tas ranselnya. Ia beranjak dari bangku dan menggandeng tangan ayahnya menuju pintu. Saat membuka pintu, Chihiro melihat bocah mungil yang sepertinya berusia sama seperti Tetsuya. Ia berambut merah dan memiliki iris senada dengan rambutnya._

_"Akashi-kun."_

_Sang anak terlihat gembira melihat temannya datang meski hanya terulas senyum tipis dari bibirnya. Mungkin itu keahlian yang diturunkan Chihiro pada anaknya. Remaja kecil yang dipanggil Akashi itupun membalas senyum Tetsuya. Matanya melirik ke arah Chihiro lalu membungkuk sopan._

_"Selamat pagi, Paman. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."_

_"Teman Tetsuya ya?"_

_"Ya, Paman."_

_Chihiro tersenyum lalu melepas tangan Tetsuya yang berada di genggamannya. Chihiro menarik tangan Seijuurou dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Tetsuya._

_"Nah kalian ingin berangkat bersama kan? Hati-hati di jalan."_

_"Paman. Jika sudah besar nanti, boleh aku menikahi Tetsuya?"_

_Chihiro tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Akashi._

_"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Tetsuya ingin menikah dengan Ayah."_

_Sang bocah bersurai biru menolak Akashi begitu saja._

_"Sudah, sudah. Kalian cepat berangkat. Nanti terlambat ke sekolah."_

_Kedua remaja kecil itu mengangguk bersamaan dan berlari keluar rumah sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chihiro._

_"Sampai nanti, Ayah."_

.

* * *

.

Chihiro tidak pernah berniat ingin menikah lagi. Toh ia sudah memiliki Tetsuya. Baginya, kehadiran remaja itu sudah membuatnya sempurna dan bahagia setiap ia bersama dengan sang anak. Sebelumnya ia pernah mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikah saat Tetsuya masih seusia bocah sekolah dasar. Tapi sang anak menolaknya mentah-mentah sampai pergi dari rumah. Dan setelah itu, Chihiro tidak mau lagi mengulang hal itu. Ia tahu semua ini salahnya karena menjanjikan hal mustahil pada Tetsuya kecil di masa lalu.

"Menikah dengan Ayah ya?"

Chihiro tertawa hambar mengingat janjinya pada Tetsuya sewaktu kecil. Dan sekarang, bocah itu sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Tetsuya semakin dewasa. Bocah kecilnya itu sudah berumur 17 tahun dan apakah ia akan terus terperangkap pada janji masa lalu sang ayah yang akan –atau sudah menyesatkannya?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Chihiro gusar bukan main. Bocah itu terlalu ia manjakan dari dulu. Bocah itu sudah terlalu bergantung padanya. Chihiro sadar dan sekarang baru menyesalinya. Ia memukul-mukul kemudi mobilnya berulang-ulang. Chihiro berusaha membuang jauh rasa gusarnya. Setelah dirasa lebih baik, ia keluar dari mobil yang ia parkir di garasi rumahnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"_Okaeri_, Ayah."

Tetsuya melepar senyum pada sang ayah dan baru saja memasuki rumah. Pemuda mendekati sang ayah yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa. Chihiro mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan sofa. Ia berusaha melonggarkan dasinya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya tertekuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun jemari yang sangat ia kenal menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangan Tetsuya dengan terampil membantu sang ayah melepaskan dasi dan membuka 2 kancing kemeja milik ayahnya. Tangan Chihiro yang sempat tak bergerak kini menggenggam jemari Tetsuya yang masih berada di atas dadanya. Ia menarik lengan kirinya hingga matanya terbuka dan memandang lurus pada mata milik Tetsuya. Iris cantik sebiru laut, dan Chihiro sadar, memandangnya hanya akan menjerumuskannya semakin dalam ke palung nista.

"Tetsuya."

Chihiro menarik Tetsuya dan mendekatkan kedua wajahnya hingga nafas hangat saling menyapu wajah keduanya. Persetan dengan lelah dan status mereka, Chihiro mendorong tengkuk Tetsuya hingga bibir sang anak mampu dijangkau oleh bibirnya. Lumatan pelan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi kasar dan penuh gairah. Chihiro melepaskan pagutannya saat tau Tetsuya membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Namun tak sampai setengah menit, ia kembali meraup penuh bibir Tetsuya dan mendorong tubuh sang anak ke sisi sofa yang lain hingga ia menindih tubuh kecil pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

Tetsuya melenguh, tanda ia menikmati perbuatan ayahnya.

Selanjutnya, Chihiro benar-benar tidak mempedulikan kegusarannya yang tadi sempat memenuhi pikirannya. Saat ini di otaknya hanya ada Tetsuya. Miliknya seutuhnya. Tangannya bergerak menjelajah seluruh tubuh ringkih dibawahnya. Ia tidak peduli karena sang bocah tidak menolaknya. Bibir Chihiro berpindah dari satu bagian tubuh Tetsuya ke bagian yang lain, tidak lupa meninggalkan bercak bahwa Tetsuya diklaim atas dirinya. Chihiro mengekplorasi kurva kepemilikan Tetsuya sesuka hatinya setelah ia berhasil melucuti kain terkutuk penutup kulit porselen milik keduanya.

Iris biru itu terlihat sayu. Di matanya hanya ada refleksi sang ayah yang tengah menari seirama di atas tubuhnya. Tetsuya tidak pernah menolak, bahkan menikmati. Tubuhnya membusur ke depan seakan meminta lebih, seperti menyodorkan semua yang ia punya pada kendali sang ayah. Dan kedua tubuh yang sudah tak berbalut apapun itu menyatu sempurna bersamaan dengan desah panjang yang keluar dari resonansi udara di tenggorokan keduanya. Peluh berceceran dimana-mana, membuat kedua tubuh itu semakin merekat satu sama lain.

"Kapan kau akan menolakku melakukan hal ini padamu Tetsuya?"

Chihiro berbisik pelan tepat di depan wajah Tetsuya. Sangat dekat sampai gumaman itu membuat bibirnya bergerak menyentuh bibir Tetsuya perlahan. Mereka baru saja menyentuh hawa surga dunia. Tetsuya memejamkan mata dan merangkul leher Chihiro hingga menghapus jarak yang tadinya sedikit menjauhkan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ayah. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menolak selamanya?"

Tetsuya berbisik pelan di telinga sang ayah. Chihiro membalas pertanyaan sang anak dengan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Kau tidak takut dengan dosa? Ibumu pasti marah melihat kita seperti ini dari sana."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin Ibu tidak marah karena kita akan selau bersama-sama. Dan Ayah sendiri tidakkah takut dengan dosa?"

"Aku siap menanggungnya."

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

"Tetsuya tidak takut dengan neraka?"

"Asalkan berdua dengan Ayah, aku tidak masalah jika api neraka membakar kita nantinya. Karena di manapun, asal Ayah bersamaku, tempat itu adalah surga."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Dosa, sungguh dosa #mabok (Efek lagu Moment-nya One Direction eh)**

**Tadinya galau mau dibikin Akakuro atau MayuKuro. Yah tp yg cocok jd bapaknya Tetsuya ya Chihiro, Seijuurou kan suami Tetsuya.**

**Terima kasih sudah (mau) membaca. #kedip2**


	2. Chapter 2

_Didasarkan pada _pair_ yang biasa sudah terlalu _mainstream_, dan hubungan _brother-incest_ juga kelewat banyak._

* * *

**_FATHER_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Hayama Kotarou**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous_**

**_KnB is T. Fujimaki's_**

* * *

.

Seijuurou muda mutar-mutar pena yang ada di sela jemarinya. Iris merah delima yang dibingkai kacamata itu menatap kosong buku sastra di depannya. Seijuurou di sini tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Dan hal itu membuat Kotarou cukup jengah karena Seijuurou tidak menjawab satupun panggilannya. Kotarou bangun dari tempat duduk dan sedikit mencondongkan dirinya ke depan. Tangan kanannya melambai-lambai tepat di depan wajah Seijuurou hingga mampu membuat Seijuurou terbelalak.

"Kau ini sedang apa Akashi? Bahkan seluruh _maid_ dan _butler_ di bawah sana bisa mendengarku memanggil namamu berkali-kali seperti orang bodoh."

Seijuurou meletakkan pena yang tadi dipegangnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Seijuurou memijit pelan dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Oi, Akashi. Kau tidak apa-apakan? Sakit?"

"Diam, Kotarou. Suaramu yang berisik membuatku makin pusing."

Kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut sang Tuan Muda Akashi itu membuat Kotarou tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Mungkin sahabatnya yang satu ini tengah gusar terhadap sesuatu. Meskipun ingin tahu, Kotarou tidak akan berani bertanya. Ia masih sayang nyawa. Kotarou melirik Seijuurou yang baru saja menanggalkan kacamatanya.

"Kotarou, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu."

_'Tidak perlu meminta jika aku memang harus memberikan jawaban, Akashi.'_

"Ah, tentu saja."

Jawaban yang berbeda dengan kata hati, keluar dari mulut pemuda yang berada di depan Seijuurou itu. Sekali lagi, Kotarou tidak bodoh untuk mau mati ditangan sang pewaris tunggal klan Akashi karena menyinggung perasaan teman baiknya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Pernyataan cintamu di tolak mentah-mentah."

Kotarou merasa saat ini mulutnya tengah menganga lebar dan matanya membesar sampai rasanya ingin keluar dari tengkoraknya begitu saja. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seijuurou?

"Ha?"

"Aku sedang meminta pendapatmu, Hayama Kotarou."

Kotarou benar-benar bingung. Otaknya berpikir keras. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti bagian mana dari pernyataan Seijuurou yang harus ia berikan pendapat. Kotarou bersumpah, jawaban dari pernyataan Seijuurou jauh lebih sulit daripada ujian matematika dari guru _killer_ di Rakuzan. Jika ujian bisa ia jawab sekenanya, tidak untuk saat ini.

Jawab sekenanya dan nama Hayama Kotarou akan segera dihapus dari muka bumi ini. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Aku tidak pernah menyatakan cinta, Akashi. Dan bagian mana yang harus kuberikan pendapat?"

"Asumsikan saja begitu. Pendapatmu ketika pernyataan cintamu ditolak seseorang."

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu, Akashi."

Kotarou menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya menerawang jauh karena sedang berpikir.

"Dan tambahkan satu faktor lagi. Hal itu terjadi di masa lalu, saat kau bahkan belum belum genap berusia 7 tahun."

"Baiklah- APA?"

Kotarou lagi-lagi terkejut oleh pernyataan-pernyataan Seijuurou. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu?

_'Akashi ditolak cinta pertamanya waktu kecil?'_

Kotarou bergidik ngeri. Saat membayangkan hal itu terjadi, dalam otaknya terbersit sebuah pertanyaan.

_'Apakah cinta pertama Akashi masih bisa hidup bahkan setelah ia menolak manusia _yandere_ ini?'_

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melamun Kotarou? Aku sedang menunggu pendapatmu."

"Ah, ya. Aku sedang berpikir Akashi. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak pernah mengalami hal semacam itu, dan-"

Kotarou meringis setelah ia menarik nafas panjang. Tak lupa ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia tetap diberi keselamatan setelah mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuatnya dibinasakan Seijuurou setelah ia selesai bicara nanti.

"Apa ini menyangkut dirimu? Ah maksudku, kau ditolak cinta pertamamu waktu kecil, begitu?"

"Memang. Dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa lupa, bahkan aku tetap mengejarnya. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang dan mungkin nanti."

Kotarou akan mencatat hari ini, berikut tanggal, bulan dan tahunnya. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou terlihat frustrasi akan perasaannya. Bahkan ia berbagi cerita cinta masa kecilnya pada Kotarou. Namun, sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kotarou berniat akan membantu Seijuurou, setidaknya ia memberikan pendapatnya mengenai masalah Seijuurou.

"Oi, Akashi. Kau selalu benar, aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk hal yang baru saja kau katakan, aku benar-benar setuju."

Seijuurou mendesah pelan sambil meyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduk. Matanya terpejam lagi. Sebuah pertanda yang Kotarou tahu. Tanda bahwa masalah Seijuurou tidak sesederhana yang ia pikirkan. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu benar-benar ingin tahu masalah yang sedang diresahkan Seijuurou. Rasa ingin tahunya bahkan sudah sampai pada taraf 'siapa-orang-yang-bisa-membuat-Akashi-Seijuurou-seperti-ini?'.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran seorang anak berusia 7 tahun bisa berakhir pada sebuah kalimat lugas berupa lamaran pada orang tua cinta pertamanya."

Kotarou lagi-lagi dibuat tak berkutik dengan pernyataan Seijuurou.

"Hei Akashi, kau tahu aku bukan siswa yang masuk 10 besar di kelas dan mengapa kau tetap memberiku pernyataan yang bahkan lebih sulit dari 3 buah premis yang harus disimpulkan, hah?"

Seijuurou tertawa hambar.

"Aku pernah bilang ingin menikahi bocah itu, Kotarou"

"Lalu?"

"Aku bicara pada ayahnya."

"Kau melamarnya langsung pada calon mertuamu? Dan kau lakukan hal itu ketika usiamu bahkan terlalu muda untuk sekedar memasuki bioskop dan menonton film horor? Kau benar-benar gila Akashi."

"Istilah-istilahmu cukup membuat telingaku tidak nyaman, Kotarou."

"Jadi apa tanggapan mertua –ah maksudku ayah bocah itu?"

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari lamaran seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun, Kotarou?"

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama setelahnya. Mereka larut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seijuurou tentu memikirkan cinta pertama yang menolaknya, dan Kotarou dengan segala keheranannya atas tindakan Seijuurou. Beberapa menit berlalu membuat Kotarou membuka suara.

"Ayahnya menolakmu? Kukira dia akan membesarkan hati seorang anak dengan berkata 'ya' atau semacamnya."

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

"Tidak juga. Dia hanya tertawa."

"Berati kau tidak ditolak."

"Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu, Kotarou."

"Kau di usir?"

Suara Kotarou semakin meninggi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup mengendalikan rasa penasarannya. Terima kasih pada sahabatnya ini, yang membuat Kotarou tidak ingin pulang ke rumah sebelum ia mendengar seluruh kronologi masalah percintaan seorang Seijuurou.

"Tidak, Kotarou."

"Ah begitukah? Kurasa ayah bocah itu akan berpikir seribu kali untuk menolak dirimu jika ia tahu siapa kau sekarang, Akashi."

Tangan Seijuurou berpindah ke meja, meraih pena dan memutar-mutarnya di atas meja.

"Bocah itu sendiri yang menolakku."

Kotarou tetap kaget meskipun ia sudah menduga sebelumnya. Seijuurou bisa mendapatkan siapapun untuk dijadikan pendamping, kecuali untuk yang satu ini tentu saja. Dan hal itu membuat Kotarou benar-benar ingin tahu siapa bocah yang dimaksud Seijuurou. Bahkan jika mungkin, ia ingin bertemu saat itu juga.

"Satu hal yang membuatku terkejut saat ia menolakku."

Kotarou mengerutkan dahi. Ia menunggu apa yang akan Seijuurou katakan setelahnya.

"Bocah itu berkata bahwa-"

Seijuurou memberikan jeda nafas yang cukup panjang sebelum melanjutkannya. Dan Kotarou bersumpah, jawaban Seijuurou selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya berubah pikiran dan merasa harus mengentikan niat Seijuurou untuk mengejar bocah itu.

.

.

.

**"Ia ingin menikah dengan ayahnya."**

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Maa~ maa~ ****_finally I can't let this fic just end like that. Thanks for reader(s) who suggest me to not end this fic (poke _****Myadorabletetsuya****_-_****san****_). So lets see what will happen between _****Sei****_, _****Chihiro****_ and _****Tetsuya.**

**Cieee Hayama Kotarou sayang! Akhirnya kamu masuk jd ****_cast_****, jadi jgn iri sama mbak Reo lagi ya. **

**_Thanks for readers and reviewers. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Didasarkan pada '_pair_ yang biasa sudah terlalu _mainstream'_ dan 'hubungan _brother-incest_ juga kelewat banyak'_

* * *

.

Chihiro baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Iris keabu-abuan miliknya melirik ke arah tempat tidur yang berantakan. Gundukan di bawah selimut menarik perhatiannya untuk mendekat. Chihiro mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Sang anak, Tetsuya, masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut. Ternyata Chihiro lupa mematikan pendingin ruangan sehingga membuat Tetsuya merasa kedinginan. Ia mengambil remot pendingin ruangan di nakas dan menekan tombol _off_.

* * *

**_FATHER_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous, incest!MayuKuro_**

**_KnB is T. Fujimaki's_**

* * *

.

Chihiro mendengar Tetsuya mengerang pelan. Sepertinya remaja itu merasa terusik. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan iris biru laut milik Tetsuya. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis saat ia mendapati sang ayah tengah menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah."

"Ini masih jam 3 pagi Tetsuya. Kau kedinginan?"

Chihiro menaruh handuk di lehernya dan mendekat pada anaknya. Tetsuya mengangguk perlahan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya pada sang ayah. Chihiro mengangkat kepala Tetsuya dan meletakkan di pangkuannya. Ia membelai sayang rambut putranya itu dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh telanjang Tetsuya hingga sebatas leher.

"Kau tidak ingin bangun dan mandi, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Tubuhmu pasti lengket oleh keringat. Ayah tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ayah. Aku akan mandi nanti sebelum berangkat sekolah."

Chihiro menghela nafas pelan. Matanya menatap intens surai biru langit milik Tetsuya. Chihiro ingin menyayangi anaknya layaknya orang tua pada umumnya. Bukan seperti ini. Ia masih tetap menyalahkan dirinya yang membuat Tetsuya jadi seperti ini. Chihiro berpikir bahwa cepat atau lambat ia ingin Tetsuya berhenti menjadi anak yang menaruh hati dan perasaan yang bernama terkutuk bernama 'cinta' pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Chihiro sedikit terkejut, namun ia tentu lihai menyembunyikannya dibalik topeng datar yang tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya. Senyum tipis ia berikan pada Tetsuya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Hm. Memikirkan masa depanmu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya membuka matanya lebar mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Ia bangun dari posisinya hingga selimut kini menutupi tubuh polosnya hanya sampai pinggang. Tetsuya memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Cukup serius untuk seorang Tetsuya. Chihiro tahu sosok malaikat di depannya ini tidak pernah suka membahas hal tersebut, karena pemuda itu tahu di mana muara pembicaraan ini, cepat atau lambat.

"Ayah lebih baik memikirkan masa depan kita. Bukan hanya masa depanku saja."

"Tidak Tetsuya. Kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus bergantung padaku dan mencampakan semua masa depanmu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tetsuya!"

Suara Chihiro meninggi menanggapi sifat keras kepala anaknya. Ia harus mengakhiri petualangan bodoh penuh dosa yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

"Ayah menyayangimu. Sangat. Bahkan melebihi nyawa Ayah sendiri."

Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia tidak berani menatap sang ayah yang baru saja menegurnya dengan keras. Tetsuya cukup merasa tersakiti karena hal itu. Chihiro tidak pernah membentaknya seperti itu.

"Kau sudah membuang masa depanmu, dan itu salahku sepenuhnya. Dan aku tidak ingin dosa bertambah bahkan ketika kita mati nantinya, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menyesal atas semua yang kita lakukan."

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya. Chihiro cukup terkejut karena sang putra menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Ayah bahkan sudah mendengar berkali-kali kalau aku tidak keberatan."

"Tapi Ayah keberatan Tetsuya!"

Bahkan Chihiro benar-benar membentak Tetsuya kali ini.

"Apa kau tidak pernah sadar Ayahmu ingin menjadi orang tua yang melindungi anaknya, bukan seperti ini. Kau dan aku satu darah. Jadi, Ayah ingin kau berhenti bergantung pada Ayah. Lupakan semua yang pernah Ayah katakan."

"Tapi-"

"Suatu saat, kau akan memiliki seorang pendamping yang jauh lebih baik dari Ayah. Kita tidak akan berpisah seperti yang kau takutkan Tetsuya. Ayah akan tetap bersamamu. Percayalah."

Chihiro melembut. Ia mengelus pipi Tetsuya lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil di depannya itu dengan pelukan hangat. Chihiro harap, dengan ini, semua berakhir. Tangan Tetsuya ikut merengkuhnya, dan Chihiro terkejut saat ia merasakan Tetsuya bergetar dan terisak.

"Maafkan Ayah, Tetsuya."

.

Pagi itu tidak seperti biasa. Chihiro dan Tetsuya tidak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara saat mereka sarapan. Tetsuya menjadi pendiam, dan Chihiro memaklumi hal itu. Ia tahu, tidak mudah mengubah suatu keadaan dan kebiasaan. Tetapi Chihiro yakin, Tetsuya lama kelamaan akan sanggup menerima semua keadaan ini.

"Tetsuya."

Chihiro menegur sang anak ketika Tetsuya hanya memainkan potongan roti di depannya dengan pisau. Hal itu membuat remaja itu mendongak, menatap sang ayah.

"Kau ingin Ayah antar ke sekolah?"

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng.

"Kau berangkat sendiri?"

Tetsuya menggeleng lagi. Chihiro mendesah pelan.

"Kau bersama siapa?"

"Akashi-kun akan menjemputku. Jadi Ayah tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku."

Chihiro tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tetsuya. Ia teringat petanyaan Akashi, teman putra tercintanya itu waktu kecil, saat Akashi ingin menikahi Tetsuya ketika mereka dewasa nanti. Chihiro tahu, pemuda berambut merah itu cukup serius untuk ukuran anak 7 tahun karena ia bisa melihat sampai saat ini pun remaja pemilik marga Akashi itu masih menunjukkan tatapan yang sama pada Tetsuya. Bahkan bocah itu sampai sekarang masih setia menjadi teman Tetsuya. Chihiro tahu jika teman Tetsuya yang satu itu akan selalu memilih bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan putranya.

"Ayah, sepertinya Akashi-kun sudah datang. Aku berangkat."

Chihiro menarik tangan Tetsuya yang baru saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetsuya cukup kaget karena perbuatan sang ayah. Dan hal itu bukan apa-apa ketika ia mendapati Chihiro mengecup pelan pipinya.

"Kau lupa Tetsuya. Kita ini masih ayah dan anak, bukan dua orang asing yang tinggal dalam satu rumah."

Tetsuya memandang Chihiro cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan menarik pergelangannya yang masih berada pada genggaman Chihiro.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

Tetsuya mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar. Chihiro memandang Tetsuya dengan pandangan teduh. Ia benar-benar masih bimbang dengan keputusannya. Chihiro masih mencintai Tetsuya, sebagai anak dan juga sesama lelaki.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Akashi-kun."

Sejuurou menoleh ke arah pemuda yang baru saja menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum melihat Tetsuya.

"Bukan masalah besar, Tetsuya. Masuklah ke dalam."

Seijuurou membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Tetsuya yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum tipis dari pemuda beriris biru muda itu. Setelah Tetsuya masuk dan menutup pintu, Sejuurou beralih ke sisi lain mobil dan ikut masuk.

"Sudah siap?"

Tetsuya mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban. Seijuurou sedikit heran dengan sikap Tetsuya pagi ini. Sepertinya pemuda pendiam itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang biasanya. Seijuuro melihat Tetsuya belum memakai sabuk pengaman. Ia bergerak mendekati Tetsuya kemudian meraih sabuk pengaman di sebelah Tetsuya dan memakaikannya. Bola mata Tetsuya sedikit membulat, tapi ia menerima perlakuan Seijuurou begitu saja tanpa penolakan. Salahnya sendiri lupa memakai sabuk pengaman.

Seijuurou terlampau dekat dengan wajah Tetsuya. Ia memandang lekat rupa Tetsuya. Sekali lagi, iris biru muda itu menyimpan sebuah magnet. Siapapun bisa tertarik semakin dalam jika menatapnya, dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun."

Sejuurou bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Tetsuya menyapu wajahnya. Iris biru itu semakin sayu. Tetsuya tengah bimbang. Dan hal itu cukup mampu membuat pikirannya bertindak ekstrim. Ia butuh pelampiasan atas kekalutannya pagi ini. Tetsuya ingin menumpahkan semua rasa kecewanya. Dan ia yakin, Seijuurou bisa menenangkannya. Hal itulah yang menjadi pemicu ketika tangannya bergerak ke depan meraih tengkuk Seijuurou dan menariknya mendekat untuk menghapus jarak keduanya.

"Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou juga tak akan bisa menolak perlakuan Tetsuya. Ia tahu Tetsuya tidak biasanya seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membuang kesempatan bahwa ia bisa menyentuh Tetsuya seperti yang akan mereka lakukan. Seijuurou menumpukan tangannya pada sandaran punggung di belakang Tetsuya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya perlahan pada milik Tetsuya. Mereka saling memejamkan mata. Satu bibir melumat penuh nafsu, kegusaran, rasa kecewa dan memohon sandaran, sedangkan bibir lainnya bergerak penuh gairah, cinta, kelegaan serta menuntut.

Keduanya sama-sama melenguh dan mendesah di sela penyatuan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati, meskipun dalam konteks berbeda dan perasaan yang tidak diketahui satu sama lain. Hingga penipisan oksigen di dalam paru-paru dua insan itu membuat mereka melepas pagutan satu sama lain. Bibir memerah dan saliva yang menggantung membuat mereka cukup terkejut. Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan?

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya."

"Tidak. Aku yang memulainya, Akashi-kun. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

Seijuurou undur diri. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tetsuya dan duduk dengan posisi normal di belakang kemudi. Usai mengenakan sabuk pengaman miliknya, Seijuuru menyalakan mobil dan menekan pedal gas.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Baiklah."

.

Seseorang baru saja tersenyum samar melihat kepergian Tetsuya dan Akashi. Raut wajahnya yang datar dengan sempurna meyembunyikan ekspresi lega yang bercampur ketidakrelaan.

"Menyerahlah, Tetsuya. Aku yakin dialah yang seharusnya berada di sampingmu, seperti tu."

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Sumimasen, rasanya chapter ini aneh. Drama sekali si Babe Chihiro ini. Tetsuya juga. Ah tapi tetap saja, saya suka bikin galau anak mantu saya yag unyu sama bapaknya itu. Biarlah Seijuurou jadi pelampiasan Tetsuya dulu. Siapa tahu minggu depan Sei naik pangkat. Sabar ya anak mama tersayang!**

**_Thanks for readers and reviewers._**


End file.
